


Dangerously in Love

by summerrose503



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrose503/pseuds/summerrose503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sebastian of Alexandros meets a young peasant at a bar that night they fall in love and decide to run away together during the kingdom's ball which is to announce Prince Sebastian's engagement to Prince Blaine of Devonishstien (D-von-ish-stien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince of Devonishstien

Chapter 1: Prince of Devonishstien  
Sebastian's P.O.V.

It's a Monday morning; I'm standing on the balcony of my room watching the ships out at sea, a knock came from the door, "Come in," I called then sighed a glanced at the door as it slowly opened and in walked my valet.

"Sir," my valet said.

I looked back out at the water, "What is Mr. Jones?"

"Your father has requested I get you ready for tonight's dinner with your future fiancé and his family."

I sighed looking down at my hands; I had no say in what I did I didn't want to become king but I'm the only heir to the throne so I have to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom, Devonishstien, they already have an heir Prince Cooper of Devonishstien. "Alright," I walked inside the room as Mr. Jones closed the French doors to the balcony behind me.

He dressed me then took my dirty clothes to the washroom so the servants could clean them. I looked at myself in the mirror I needed a different life than this life I'm currently living; I want to be able to nag, brag, sweat, slip on ice or water or anything, trip over something, slurp my soups and any drinks, and burp. I am tired of being present to everything, being clean; pleasant to everyone I meet, pretending to be proud I am a prince and about to become king. Why there are so many spoons I need to know the use? Why do I leave certain foods on my plate, like parsley? Why do I have to be charming but detached and yet amused in what is going on around me, it makes no sense? I can't be confused on anything.

All day I must behave I can't mess up once I have to be perfect. I have to keep a grip and never crack. Keep a stiff upper lip and stand tall and proud, must always bend from above when I bow. Shoulders back and tummy in, keep my chin up slowly turning it from side to side as I greet the peasants. Breathing gently, stepping lightly, nodding politely, can't show how I truly feel. I must always look my best...well I always look amazing. I must sit very still for my portraits never squirm. I get no rest at all, I'm always feeling tired. Thankfully my bed is extra firm. Speak up and be clever, can't be loss with words. Curtsy to every lord and other high powered people. Learn to play an instrument in thirds and sing lullabies to young children at orphanages and hospitals.

I walked out onto the porch and looked over the jousting arena's stables, where I saw a young man I've had an attraction to since the moment I saw him, I now try to go to every jousting tournament just to hopefully run into this handsome man. He has gorgeous eyes, your spirits rise when he walks into the room. The stable's doors close and the chemistry grows. He's like a rose that is forever in bloom.

Another knock came from a servant, "Your highness, The Andersons are here your mother wants you in the foyer now."

I groaned, "Coming," I called grabbing my crown off its little pillow.

Mr. Jones fixed it for me and tried to fix my hair as I walked quickly down the stairs to the foyer, just in time as the butler opened the door in walked King Christian and Queen Brooke of Devonishstien walked in with their son and my future fiancé Prince Blaine of Devonishstien. "Welcome King Christian," my father said as my father and I shook his hand and he kissed my mother's hand as she curtsied. My father and I greeted Queen Brooke by kissing her hand as her and my mother curtsied to each other. Prince Blaine kissed my hand since we have been courting since we turned fifteen, I gave a fake smile.

"They are going to make wonderful kings," our fathers said as our mothers exchanged smiles with each other.

We went to the sitting room and sat down; Blaine and I were forced into a duet. "Amazing as always," our mothers said giving small, gentle claps.

We bowed as a servant knocked then entered, "dinner is ready."

"Thank you," my father said standing up we all followed him to the dining room.

Blaine pulled my chair out and I sat down as he pushed me in then sat next to me.

We ate I was so bored, the food was just so boring same thing every night. I finished my dinner, we had tea and cakes then I went to my bedroom where my valet dressed me into my pajamas, "Night sir."

"Goodnight Mr. Jones," he nodded and left closing the door behind me. I got in bed with a book sighing I didn't want to get married, I wanted fun. Occasionally when my parents are on tours around the world or wherever I go to the saloons in the village or the jousting tournaments to try and have fun. I will gamble and drink which is so much fun. I have fun, get money, and get drunk. As well as have amazing sex with men at the bars.


	2. The Stables

Chapter 2: The Stables  
David's P.O.V.

We have a jousting tournament tonight, the jousting them of Alexandros had just won they came in with their horses. "Oh, look it's the happy fairy, stable hands," the leader of our villages jousting team said, his name is Scott Cooper

"Where's your magical unicorn and leprechaun or did we miss them," one asked as the rest laughed I just brushed one of the horses.

"You still in love with Prince Sebastian," Scott asked; when we used to be in school, lower class and middle class went to school together but were kept in different parts of the school or kingdom is really poor, he had found my journal and gave it to everyone in school and they told their parents, who told everyone in the village so my parents disowned me and I was thrown to the streets. I found a friend with a young Latina woman who was my age, she was a lesbian we both wanted our families so we pretended to date I was welcomed into my family and the village again but they didn't trust Santana because of her race, but they were glad it was all a rumor of me being gay since I had burned my journal after I was disowned. Around that time the King announced his one and only son was gay and the village slowly grew to accept that so they were almost trying to force their sons to try and become gay or bisexual so they would be welcomed to live in the castle instead of our shacks of homes.

"Shut up," I told him trying to stay calm.

He sneered, "Oh, I believe he does."

He stepped closer towards me as I put Midnight in his stall for the night, I had closed the door and was pushed against the door by Scott, "get off of me," I shoved him but he pushed me back.

"What's wrong don't like the feeling of being forced by a man."

"Get off me!"

He slapped me, "Shut up peasant," I turned I was stronger than him but his family were in the middle class with lots of money, so I didn't want to hurt him or it would cause trouble and the village still didn't like me.

I tried not to cry, "Please go," I begged.

"Admit it, you still love him."

"Never," I snapped at him.

"You do," he sneered letting go of me I fell to the ground in shock as to what was going on. They put their horses and kicked me on the way out, usually I was the one bullying others but when it came to these people I let them do what they what, "Fag," they called to me laughing and went around the village yelling, "Karofsky is a fag! Karofsky is a fag!"

I slowly got up in pain tears falling down my face, I cleaned up their horses which must have been trained to hurt me and treat me badly when I took care of them because they would try to buck me and hurt me, bite my bottom, or something that would hurt me.

I left the stables around three in the morning in tears once again; I entered my small apartment above the saloon. I grabbed something to eat then fell asleep for the night with a tear stained face.  
« Previous Next »


End file.
